Second Chance
by TMNTLizzie25
Summary: Elizabeth is a 17-year-old turtle working in a club with her 19-year-old brother, Leonardo and his friend, Donatello. While dancing on the stage, she is noticed by Raphael, an 18-year-old living in a nice part of town with his best friend since 1st grade, Michelangelo. As fate would have it, the hothead and the dancer fall in love. But will they survive it? Liz/Raph, Mikey/Leo/Don


"Tell me again why I agreed to this," Raphael grumbled as he pulled on his black leather jacket. Michelangelo chirped, "Because you'll finally get to meet my boyfriends! Don't be such a grouch, Raphie!" Mikey's boyfriends worked in a club, Leonardo as a dancer, and Donatello as a waiter. "Besides, I learned last night that Leo has a cute sister, and I wanted you to finally hook yourself up. You're too lonely, dude!" "I ain't lonely! And I ain't 'hookin' myself up if you're the one gettin us together." "Technicalities! Hurry up, Leo's shift is about to start!" The emerald turtle grumbled as he pulled on his boot and grabbed his key. "C'mon, chucklehead. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." Mikey rolled his baby blue eyes and ran grabbing the 2 roses he got for Leo and Don. The two friends rode to the club and soon entered. Mikey smiled wide as Leo came onstage. Leo gave the sea-green turtle a wink before he started dancing. Raph grumbled as he ordered a Coke. 30 minutes later, Leo joined him and Mikey as the girls lined up onstage. "Wow, Leo, that was amazing!" Mikey congratulated his boyfriend. "Oh, this is Raph, my roommate. We've been friends since 1st grade!" "Pleasure to meet you," Leo gave a genuine smile. Raph gave a polite nod as he absently looked toards the stage. One of the girls caught Raph's attention, a timid-looking turtle scantily clad in magenta leather. Her violet eyes looked like they had tears, showing insecurity. Raph felt sorry for her, and sent silent encouragement as the turtle struggled to stay on-beat with the other dancers, getting harsh, mocking glares when she messed up. As soon as the song finished, the poor girl ran to her room as the other dancers mocked her and patrons booed and laughed specifically at the crying terrapin girl. It made Raph's blood boil, and Leo glared daggers at Mona Lisa, an anthro salamander who delivered a cutting remark as the girl fled the stage. Don had seen enough and demanded to talk to Mona speak to her. "Mona, I am very upset at how you're treating Elizabeth." "So," Mona replied in her Jersey accent. "Ain't like she can get upset. She's a freak!" "The correct term is 'mutant,' need I remind you, you are one yourself?" "Pssh, I meant she's the bad kind of freak. She's a stinkin' stripper! She gets too hung up on modesty. And when were the concerns of the dancers those of the busboys?" "I am a waiter, Mona," Don spoke through gritted teeth trying to keep his temper. "And I simply ask that you treat Liz with kindness. She's still upset after her father ended up in the hospital." "Huh, if you ask me, that old rat deserves to bite the dust." "How dare you talk about our father that way, Mona Lisa!" Leo had simply snapped after Mona's comment abut his father, as he was Liz's older and only brother. "I swear, if you keep this up, I _will _report you to Ms. Saki!" "You've been sayin' that for a week, Blue Boy," Mona snarked, reffering to the blue fake tattoo on the turtle's bicep. "Get some guts already!" "Don't talk to him like that!" Raph was surprised to see the anger in Mikey's blue eyes. In all the years of knowing him, Raph had never seen Mikey get so angry at, well, _anyone. _"Oh, got a little witch, huh, Blue Boy? And here I thought you were just sellin' yourself short." Leo's glare was deadly, his voice so calm it had 'death' infused in it. "Leave. Us. Now." Mona rolled her eyes but complied, only because she had a 'customer.' Leo shuddered after calming down, but it didn't mean he was any less pissed off. "That girl has got issues," Mikey commented as he hugged his boyfriends and gave them the roses. "No duh," Raph comented, but his mind wasn't on the same page as the others. He was thinking about that turtle girl, who left crying. Her eyes, so innocent, so kind. He couldn't get them out of his mind. "Hey, Raph?" "Hmm?" "If you want to see my sister, she's in her room, serving the 'customers.'" Leo didn't even attempt to hide the disgust in his voice. Raph nodded and headed to the magenta door, but froze when he heard obscene noises, and screaming that sounded all too feminine. He hid by the door, grunting as it slammed in his face when it opened. He glared at Slash, the noisy neighber with_ serious _anger issues, which was saying something considering his own. He pushed all cares about the behemoth-turtle to the back of his head and walked in the room, gasping at the sight of the girl. Her face was red, her entrance was red and throbbing, she had cum all over her, and she was crying and sniffling. It broke Raph's heart, and he made sure he would take care of her. "'ey there." The girl looked up and trembled. "Please sir, not so rough. I-I can't-" "Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I'm gonna take care of ya. First things first, let's get ya cleaned up." He grabbed a towel and eased next to her, cleaning her off. He took extra care around her privates, shushing her with chaste kisses. She whimpered at the stranger's kindness, having only experienced kind touches from her family. But this turtle, he treated her like she was made of glass, almost afraid of hurting her or doing something she didn't want. It was sweet, she had to thank him, but she was so shy. "M'name's Raphael, but you can call me Raph." She smiled timidly as he stroked her cheek, locking her eyes with his intense golden orbs, with a firey passion and loyalty. She went forward and kissed him on the lips, feeling safe with him. "Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz." Raph smiled. "Pretty name. It suits you." Liz giggled softly, it was cute. "Wanna stay at my house after work?" "If my brother will let me." "I gotta feelin' he will."


End file.
